Home
by Ohiobuckeye
Summary: One parter. Nathan sends a song out to Haley to express his feelings.


_This is my first fanfiction so apologize ahead of time if it's terrible. I love this song by Michael Buble. The title of the son is the same as the story. I thought this song was perfect for Nathan and Haley. I think that it shows tha no matter where they are they always think of each other._

Home

Nathan smiled as he turned off the highway, another 10 miles and he'd be in Tree Hill. It had been several years since he'd last been home, and even longer since he'd seen her. They had parted on good terms and promised to keep in touch, but somehow those promises didn't last. Now after five years he was on his way home. He had heard that she was still in town; she was now an English teacher at Tree Hill High. He on the other hand had left to pursue his basketball career and ended up on the Cleveland Cavaliers. He was hoping that maybe they could get together before he headed back to Cleveland, he really missed her. "Yeah right Nathan. What are you going to do show up at her door and just say hi" Nathan sighed while turning up the radio. Just then the song ended and the DJ came on "Thanks for listening to light rock 106.1; we're playing all your dedications. If you have someone special you'd like to make a request for call 216-555-9857. We're here all night." Nathan smiled, Haley used to love listening to this station. All those sappy love songs that would make any girl swoon. "That's it!" he thought, the perfect way to let her know he wanted to see her. Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed the number. After what seemed like forever he finally got through and explained his situation to the DJ who told him he had the perfect song to play. Nathan closed his phone and turned up the volume on his radio, now all he had to do was hope that by some miracle she was listening.

Haley looked around her living room and sighed, she had been unpacking all day and it still looked a mess. She had recently moved into her own apartment after living with Brook for two years. It's not that she didn't love Brooke; it's just that she needed her own space. She had been saving up and finally felt that she was able to afford living on her own. After putting up all her pictures she decided to that it was time to take a break. Walking over to the stereo she turned up the volume before laying herself down on the couch. Billy Joel's "She's got a way" had just ended. She loved that song, she always wanted someone to dedicate that to her. "Yeah right, because the guys you dated were always the romantics" she scoffed. Somehow she always managed to attract the guys who were somehow romantically challenged. Well not all of them, Nathan seemed to find little things to always make her feel special. Haley pulled a pillow over her head and groaned. It's been five years, why does she still think about that. Well she knew why she kept thinking bout him who wouldn't with his dark hair and cobalt blue eyes and a smile that would make any girl melt. She had to admit that although some would say that it was just a high school romance that nobody had ever made her feel the way that Nathan did. Even five years later he still had that ability to make her heart flutter just thinking about him. Haley sighed and made her way over to the stereo "I definitely need to get some sleep and finish this tomorrow. Just as she was about to turn the stereo off the DJ came on to announce the next dedication "This next one goes out to Haley from Nathan." Haley's eyes widened and she froze "He can't possibly mean me. I'm sure there are plenty of Haley and Nathan's out there." The DJ continued on "If your listening Haley, he wants to tell you that he misses you and would really like to catch up. If you're listening give me a call. As Haley sat there in shock the song came over the airwaves.

_  
_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

Haley couldn't believe it…..Nathan. She hadn't spoken to him in forever and here he was dedicating a song to her. What should she do, should she call? What is she saying, of course she's calling. Haley reached for the phone and dialed the dedication number; it seems that Nathan had given the DJ his cell number for Haley to call. She hung up the phone after getting the number from the DJ. The nerves in Haley's stomach were going haywire. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was going to talk to Nathan, it seemed unreal. Picking up the phone again she slowly dialed the digits on the paper. The phone rang three times before the voice she had missed came through the speaker. As soon as she heard those first words of "I miss you" Haley knew that this would be more than just a casual meeting between friends, that this would be the beginning of their future together. The physical distance they would face in their relationship wouldn't matter, all that matters now was that Nathan Scott was back home.

**The End**


End file.
